Spirit Warriors
by BlackGhost
Summary: As Yusuke and the the detectives has died new fighters emerge r
1. Default Chapter

Okay my first two fanfics were a bust. So they're gone now. If you want your character in this story just give email em' to me or send it in your review. Here's the format. I want your character's _Name, Gender, Demon, human, otherwise, Powers, abilities, weapons, Personality, Likes/dislikes, Appearance/looks, Pets (optional), Hero/Villain, Reason for fighting (ex: revenge, to be a hero, find someone) and I want your email address._ I'm not putting everyone in so.....if you want in hurry up!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own right to Yu Yu Hakusho. **

Chapter 1

Yuskue stood. He had grown tall and his face stern from his experiences. He stared onward on the great Spirit World battlefield. He turned to Kuwabara with a slight smile on his face. "Looks like we won't get to fight each other after all, Kuwabara,"

Kuwabara just laughed hardily. "You're not getting out of it that easily Yusuke. I'll be waiting for you in spirit world!"

"I see nothing funny about this," said Hiei. He looked the same except for the fact that he had grown his hair out and tied it behind his head and had grown a little taller. "I guess I will never understand you humans," he said with a rare sorrowed glance seen maybe once or twice every decade. He had faced death before, but it had always seemed evitable until now.

"Suck it up Shorty!" Called Kuwabara, summoning out his spirit sword he stared hard at Hiei. "I don't want to die with some crybaby!"

Hiei straightened up looking as content as he normally did. "Are you sure you want to do this Kuwabara? War is not for the weak-hearted."

"What are you trying to say buddy?!"

Kurama had to laugh. He had began to take on his former looks of his former life when he was the great Fox-demon, tall and thin with a face that could break millions of hearts with one glance. But he still retained his red hair and still no foxtail, he was still in his human body.

"Even it seems that we all stand on the brink of death you two cannot stop bickering,"

"Hay boys," Boton the beautiful, former grim reaper called the boys to her. After this, she would have to do some serious work to collect the souls of the departed.

Yusuke had gathered many spiritually awakened men and women to the cause of protecting the Earth in this final battle. He had lost so many he cared about already, Kayko—his only love—died protecting him in the first battle, Gen Kai died later from old aged, Yusuke wasn't worried about Gen Kai though. The old bat had died once before in the Dark Tournament, he figured she came back once she'll find a way to came back again. This would be it, there would be this last battle against the forces then he would join his friends in Spirit World.

The army approached, each one of them wearing armor of knights they had slain long ago, during the medieval times when their power and influence was unmatched. With no helmets they let their long crazy hair flow in the gale. If it wasn't for their yellow eyes brightly lit against the ominous sky they would have easily passed for humans. But their thirst for a fight was unquenchable and their blood lust was anything but human. The ranks stood undisciplined, marching as they pleased, screeching at one another and gnawing at pieces of meat from their last kill. Yusuke watched with disgust as the dark army approached surrounded by dragons they had summoned to their cause.

They easily outnumbered them five to one making Yusuke's army seem like a flower against a swarm of angry bees; they would feast and be off again to find the garden. But Yusuke stood tall, his flower had barbs and not one bee was getting to his garden without being swatted a few times!

As the beast charged Yusuke called his troops. With a wave of his hand the army ran forward, the two powers to clash against each other in and all-out and bloody battle for domination! Alone, the only one victor would stand.

To be continued........................


	2. THE GATHERING

Well here's the second chapter and it explains most things. I actually had to redo it several times. The first character is mine. A few OCs make their intro in this chap so here it is. It starts a few years after the Spirit Detectives die in the war.

**Disclaimer: I don't own right to Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't even own some of the OCs. I don't even own the name of my own OC.**

Chapter 2

(My OC)

Masa flipped his black hair from in front of his eyes behind his sash. He was tall and dark with bright brown eyes. He wore his best pure white outfit along with his necklace of made of the fangs of beasts he had slain. Around him was a black poncho. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and a guitar case in his hand. Masa sat behind the statue. A furless black doglike spirit-beast he called Genii sat at his side, staring up with his crimson eyes.

He walked through the streets of Nirvana, a Spirit World City made for peaceful creatures. Masa stared up into the eyes of the statue of Load Yusuke (an older Yusuke than we know of). The statues of the other members of the team surrounded him. Lady Boton, Yusuke's beautiful partner, Lord Kurama and Lord Hiei the once demon thieves reformed, and Lord Kuwabara, Lord Yusuke's right hand man. It was strange that Lady Gen Kai—the one who trained Yusuke didn't have a statue. Masa knew she died before the war, but still, she should have at least been given a statue.

It had been a few years since the Yusuke Team sacrificed themselves for humanity against the Ryu army. So the School for the Spiritually Attuned, a school that decided who would be the next legion of Spirit Detectives, had been formed in their honor; the Spirit Detectives that were right behind him. "Halt!" called one—there were about seven. "You are under arrest in the name of Spirit World,"

Masa stared innocently with a strange smile on his face. The teen received the shaman ability to summon powerful beast-spirits from his mother—rest her soul—but his constant, smirk was inherited from his father. This bot had many names but to most he was known as Masamune, named after the famous sword smith who forged the katana, which happens to lie at his side.

The first detective shook his head. "You are under arrest!" He repeated stepping forward as Spirit Energy started to form on his index finger.

Masa's eyes narrowed. "Then I have no choice but to protect myself," as Masa dropped his guitar case and bag the detectives surrounded him. They charged in, as Masa went to defensive stance, the world suddenly dropped and went black.

(OC of My friend, _Insane Euphoria_)

The door swung open and a young girl marched out. She had blue-black hair that went a little past her shoulder blades and jaded goldenrod orbs. She had a black shirt and red bondage belts hung from the sides of her ebony pants. From her left ear lobe three small silver hoops glimmered in the early light of dawn and two black dots peaked out of the top of her ear form behind a veil of hair. Though one couldn't see it her right ear was pierced twice and was adorned with more silver hoops.

The teen hugged her foster mom. "Bye Rei," said her mother with tears in her eyes.

This is Rei Nomura. Vacation was over and again she was going off to school to learn how to control her gift, or curse as she called it. Her mother was a human, her father a fire/shadow demon. Rei's "father" used his mother as a one nightstand and didn't know he got the girl pregnant, or so she was told. Her biological mother on the other hand abandoned Rei as a infant when she found a descent human husband. The girl's current foster family treated her like a normal child as they raised Rei. When her powers manifested they sent her to the School of the Spiritually Attuned to learn to control her abilities. The adoptive parents loved her like their child and she acknowledges them as her _true_ parents and still communicates with them during vacation.

She had control of her shadow powers, and her premonitions only came while she slept, but her dark flame powers, which turned her eyes amber when she used them, were still difficult to control. The teen could do a little, snapping her fingers helped her concentrate the fire into sparks. Because of those awesome destructive powers she was called forth. The Spirit Detectives surround her from out her bushes, instantly she sensed danger.

She snapped both her fingers and up came a large shadow from the ground. It swirled with fire, and engulfed one of the detectives as he screamed in horrible pain. The area began to get darker and hotter. She moved to strike the next detective but he was too close, he hit her hard sending her flying back.

"Girls weren't meant to be fighters," he laughed at her fallen form.

"Chauvinist asshole!" she growled, but before she could get anywhere to stand they tackled her.

(OC of _DarkDragonsRose_)

"You're a freak Kumiko!" Called a boy. His right arm was bleeding and his nose was broken. Suddenly darkness rushed up on him, the form resembled a dark wave looming over him. Suddenly the wave died revealing a girl with long brown hair. She was pretty although what kept her from begin beautiful was the fact that one of her eyes was silver while the other was red. She was dressed in dark purple sleeveless shirt, with tan pants that had patches on the knees. The girl had black street shoes (_if you look in the first manga book, Keiko refers to Yusuke's shoes as 'street-shoes'. they look like those_), and a black trench coat. Locked on her belt to her side she had a black side patch.

Her left hand stretched out grabbing the boy's collar and lifting him in the air. The arm was metallic, it wasn't an oversized metal arm (_like Jack's from Mortal Combat_) but slim and fitted the girl. Her real arm was lost in the same battle that killed her mother—against the S-class demon. Her grip tightened, "I am not a freak! I am the Shadow apparition, Sakamoto, Kumiko, and you are a rude little boy. Next time say excuse me." She placed him down.

"That's it," he asked with a dumbstruck expression.

"Yeah, I'm not a mean person; I don't even really like confrontation." Kumiko stated flippantly "One thing I hate more than an altercation though is impolite people." Sakamoto's body shifted a shadow crawled up her back wrapping itself around her left arm it fused into her. When it disappeared it left her arm looking normal. "That's better. Being able to take different forms at will is useful don't you think?" The boy nodded. She knew he didn't understand but hated explaining things.

The detectives had trouble with catching her before so they surrounded her. She went into a fighting stance to protect herself. As they closed in, a shadow rose up from the ground engulfing her. The detectives froze all of a sudden; in their confusion they didn't notice a shadow surrounding them. Unexpectedly one screamed as Sakamoto took him in her mechanic hand and tossed him. Removing a large scythe from the darkness she ran forward the shadows engulfing her again as a detective swung a punch. She appeared behind him knocking him out with the scythe. "I hate this," she muttered.

Before the shadow fully engulfed her so she could disappear and reappear for another strike she was hit and knocked out.

(OC of _Keeper of Black Flames_)

The air began to get cold, strange for a summer night, frost appeared from the breaths of men as they marched through a darkened park.

"Where is she?" one of them growled. "Where the hell is that stupid girl? She is as fast as Lord Hiei was."

The chilly air grew colder and a sliver creature appeared. It was the size of fox with fox's legs, and the body of a wolf. As the one of the lower Spirit Detective's approached it the one in charge yelled a warning.

Too little too late. "**SHARDS OF HELL**!" a scream arose, now the Detectives realized the creature was just a decoy.

A barrage of frozen spears shot out from the misty arctic air. The detective tried to doge but was still caught in the onslaught. The sickles of ice caught the detective's legs cutting through them like butter.

"Shit! This is fucking crazy!" the detective moaned in pain. It didn't take a doctor to tell him he would never walk again.

"You dirty ice wolf! Lord Hiei wannabe! Show yourself." Another called out, enraged by the display before him.

To the detective's dismay his request was answered. Above stood the ice wolf demon, Aisu Kettou. She had long silver hair with black tips, pulled back in a ponytail. She was dressed in a black tank top, black knee height mesh (basketball) shorts, and black tennis shoes. Her ears were pierced with black and red jelly spikes, and she had silver ear cuffs on both ears. The teen looked to be a dark beauty standing there with her blood red eyes.

The Yuki-ken-Aisu katana sparkled with crystal, the frozen shards. Mist circled around her blade—freezing the very air as it touched her blade. The freezing edge came down mercilessly killing him; pain increased by the rime shards on her sword. She turned to the last of the Spirit Detectives. "Wait!" called the leader. As she hesitated she too was knocked out from behind.

TBC

If you're wondering the name, Masamune is on old legend of a sword that carried the true spirit of the samurai (yes it is used in Final Fantasy), and Genii is ancient mythological spirit that guides people through life. If Keeper of Black Flames, DarkDragonsRose, or Tears of the Sky have problems with your character email me at, Please r&r


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own rights to Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't even own the o.c.s. I don't even own the name of my own OC.**

Chapter 3

When Masa awoke his head pounded and the world spun. Looking around he saw his sword was gone, his pet, Genii, was gone, his necklace of beasts' fangs was gone, his guitar was gone, his bag was gone, even his poncho was gone. Which was ridiculous, what could he do with a poncho?

"I got news for you! I don't even need a poncho to kill you!" Masa yelled into the dark.

"Keep yelling, I'm sure it's working," Rei glared at Masa through the dark confines of their cell. Her attire was a divergent to Masa's all white ensemble, contradicting the purity with all black. She had just awoken from a dream, a vision, something about sitting in front of somebody and the sense of anger, but everything else was cloudy. She hated that she couldn't remember her visions until they came true. Clairvoyance was such a cheap power. "Damn it, where the hell am I?"

"A Spirit World prison," said the calm voice polite voice of Sakamoto. She was in the next cell over, calmly sitting. "How do you do?" She asked politely. "I'm Sakamoto Kumiko. Don't try using your powers she's been trying since she awoke." She pointed to the cell across from Masa and Rei's.

Running against the wall of prison bars was Aisu Kettou. The teen shook the bars with great ferocity and anger in her eyes. "Let me out! I need to find Hurricane!"

"Who's Hurricane?" one of them asked confused at her outburst.

"HURRICANE!" She spoke to the others like they were stupid. "He is a fox/wolf hybrid, he's very small and cute. Have you seen my Hurricane? "

Shakes of the head were her only reply. The girl swung her fist against the bar, freezing it, just to have the ice melt and a puddle of water at her feet. The cells were resistant to spirit attacks, but the teen would not let down. "Then what good are you? Next time I won't hesitate to kill!" she growled out, angered more and more at her captors.

"We were all caught off guard Aisu." Masa looked away and Kumiko turned to him. "You were tricked too right?"

"No, actually I slipped on my bag and hit my head a statue." In traditional anime style they all fell to the ground shocked.

"Don't worry I can get us out of here," everyone looked at Kumiko expecting her to explain herself which she hated doing. Kumiko grabbed the bars with her left mechanical hand crushing the bars inward. The bars were able to prevent powers, but super strength was something given to her by her mechanical arm not by her Shadow Apparition lineage.

Soon she had busted the rest of them out of jail.

Aisu sniffed the air. "Our stuff is this way!" The wild ice wolf demon ran off followed by the others.

Seven guards ran to stop them. Kumiko ran forward, waving her hand a shadow enveloped several guards and pulled them into the floor. As if to say 'so what I can do it too' Rei snapped her fingers and a cyclone of black flame fused around the last guards. It turned and turned throwing untamed sparks everywhere. The screams of the guard soon died out. As the shadow faded away it left their suffocated bodies.

Kumiko and Rei glanced at each other. "Come on ladies let's go," said Masa killing the tension with his constant smile. Soon they made it up the stairs but were blocked by several guards holding out their rapiers, spirit swords and all that good stuff. Aisu ran forward; the room became foggy and cold. As she clapped her hands the fog to condensed around the guards turning them to crystal.

She stared at the others. "By lowering my fog to subzero temperatures, I can wrap my enemies in ice," (Which, if you watched the YYH saint beast saga, that move was done by Seiryu, the Blue Dragon). Looking on and not questioning what was said the small band moved on again.

Finally they made it to the top, a large room with a desk sitting at the front. Their items were all sitting in a pile in the middle of the floor. Genii the black furless doglike creature and Hurricane the fox/wolf creature were chained to the floor by golden chains and shackles. Seeing their masters they cried and barked.

Rei stopped though. She had seen the place before— it was her dream! Her vision had come true. She turned to the desk almost growling. "This was all just a test!" She muttered. She sat back as the others gathered their stuff. "Damn it! I need a drink!" The girl sighed, shaking her head.

That was when Koenma arose on the desk. He laughed in his squeaky little voice with the pacifier in his mouth. "Good job team, you have easily shown me you can deal with the Ryu army." The smug bastard had sent his guards to their death for a mere test of will. But of course if the Ryu army had something to do with it, the deaths of the guards were not in vain.

Aisu cried. "Why are you talking about the Ryu army?"

"You all have heard the story of Yusuke and his fight against the Ryu Army, and the establishment of the school to train the future spirit detectives. But have you heard the story of Loki the trickster, the deity of wildfire, the commander of the Ryu army?" The girls growled. Each of the girl's beautiful faces contorted into masks of hatred. "Except for the outlaw who calls himself Masamune here, you all want revenge against Loki."

"Aisu Kettou, your parents were killed by Loki, and Sakamoto Kumiko, he took no pity on your mother. And you Nomura, Rei,"

"Stop," Rei said holding her head down. Keeping her eyes intent upon her lap as she shook with anger.

"Very well. You each have you own reasons to go against the Ryu army." Masa shrugged. "Once again, Loki is trying to raise and army of Ryu. If you strike while Loki and his forces are weak, you might just succeed. My spirit detectives are easily spotted and stopped, that is why I summoned you. Do you accept?"

"We accept this mission," Masamune spoke before the others could react.

"Good, I'll send one of my best detectives with you. Shadow, come here," A boy with crazy jet-black hair steeped out into the room. He had on a black leather jacket with chains hanging off. He had on sunglasses even though he was inside which everyone found weird. His black pants flowed over his boots and he had a sword sheathed behind his back. His gothic look carried well with his pale face.

"Rei, Aisu, Kumiko and Masamune, this is Detective Murasame Shadow. He's one of my best detectives straight out of Detective school. Out of several detectives who infiltrated the Ryu Domain he was the only one to survive. I have no doubt he will be a great ally."

The team turned. Glaring at each other. Three teenaged girls and two boys just out of youth going to battle a militia of unknown numbers, a suicide mission. Staying alive would prove to be a real task.

TBC


	4. Romance and Action

Okay, I said it's a Romance/Action so here's some love and stuff—just a little. Hopefully u like this crap. Oh yeah and Loki is ancient mythology name. He was a trickster and deity of wildfire. He caused the Ragnarok—or the Norse mythology's view of the end of the world. I chose him because he goes with the story. You'll see………

**Disclaimer: I don't own right to Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't even own some of the OCs. I don't even own the name of my own OC.**

Chapter 4

Mura Shadow led them to the doorway to the Ryu land, which lay just a little past the forest. Similar to the doors, which lead to the demon world, it had a barrier but Koenma gave Mura the key. They were supposed to open the door and close it behind them. If anything went wrong the key was to be destroyed.

Rei, being a loner felt uncomfortable around the buoyant girls. Kumiko was polite to a fault and Aisu Kettou was too wild, becoming easily angered at little things like the flavor of ice cream you liked, or when Rei had sung a song just a little off-key. Rei grabbed her sketchpad from her pack and headed outside. She wanted to speak to this 'Mura Shadow' and see what he was all about. Masamune didn't truly interest her but he was the first one she met when she stepped outside.

By his leg was the creature Genii. He began plucking the guitar, "Hey," he said. His voice was friendly which of course Rei didn't like. But still she nodded and took a seat next to him on the log, which Masa had his back on. "You're name's Rei right? I'm Masa."

She stared at him. _His face has no blemishes, marks, bruises or cuts,_ thought Rei,_ he plays his guitar with a stupid smile on his face, and his eyes are not haunted by restless souls, he shows no sign of having killed anything other than bugs. This guy's no fighter, he's just a poser.'_ "Why are you going after Loki? You don't look like a fighter." Rei was distrustful by nature but even more wary when in the presence of men. After what happened between her mother and the demon her who would blame her.

Masa stared up at her. "Ladies first," he said plainly.

She shook her head. "Never mind," she growled annoyingly. "Where is Mura?"

"Who Shadow? He's out scouting for demons that surround this area." Masa laughed. "This is a funny group, a ½ demon, an ice wolf demon, a shadow apparition, and a detective."

Rei was about to ask how he found out she was only a half but she thought better than to let her mouth run off and spill something that she would rather not be said. "Who do you think you are?" the young woman asked with glaring eyes.

Masa stared blankly as if shocked by the question then just smiled. "I'm a wanderer, that's all."

Rei determined Masa was an idiot, and someone she should stay away from. She wanted to find Mura who was probably the most like her, cursing her human nature and the need of communication. The sun was setting and sky was stained with crimson and violet hues, letting the party know that night was approaching. As a cold wind blew Rei shivered, angered at herself for wearing a thin tank top. Masa sat down his guitar and whipped off his poncho wrapping it around Rei. He began to rub her arms. Rei jerked from the unwelcome contact, she was shocked by the gesture and wanted to get away.

Their eyes met for an instant. Masa released her, slowly, reluctantly. Turning her eyes to her pale fingers the fire/shadow half-breed held back her irritated comments. The air about the camp grew thick with impending warfare. The girl turned to look at Masamune.

Masa's eyes narrowed and Rei saw a more focused look come across his face. "What's wrong?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Everything,"

A black figure came flying from the surrounding woods. He hit the ground the flipped onto his feet, Mura. He stared off into the woods as Aisu and Kumiko came from the tent. "Demons… forest demons…lots of them." He said with a collected timbre.

The creatures attacked like a wave of bees one after another running from the forest into the clearing. They resembled small trees faces and legs; their arms were large branches. Kumiko easily began swinging her arm. With one hit the creatures screamed and faded into shadow. The same happened with Aisu and her katana. "These guys aren't very strong."

Masa sent Genii forward. Genii gave off several barks and the creatures stopped and fled. Masa eyes narrowed again. But still the battle waged on. Of all in the group Rei had trouble; the demons circled the girl and began to pounce on her again and again one after another. Masa began to run towards her when he was tackled by several of the demons. Fate must have been on her side for Mura surged forward and saved the teen from much pain. Running forward his took out a flaming sword and sliced the creatures. Holding out his index finger Shadow sent a wave several tiny bullets of light both moves easily killed the creatures.

"Wow a spirit sword and a spirit gun." Breathed as she gazed at the boy who saved her. But more creatures were coming and Rei barely had time to marvel at Mura. She jumped up, "Everybody stand by me!" The team rolled back towards Rei. Said girl held up her hand and snapped her fingers sending a number of sparks hurtling out in a circle. The ring spun killing more and more creatures until the weak demons were ash.

The team began to compliment Rei when she silenced them. "Look, don't thank me, I just killed those weak things. Thank Murasame, he saved me." Stealing a quick glimpse at he boy she saw Mura smile and bow.

Masa simply turned, annoyed by his teammate's performance. "OH NO! My baby is hurt!" He cried. Everyone turned shocked watching as he slid to the floor. His guitar was riddled with black marks; singes from Rei's fire move. He opened his guitar case and slowly laid his guitar down. Genii let out a howl and Masa fell back with his hands behind his head. "Oh well, I'll get another one when we beat Loki," the boy came out of the melodrama.

"If, we beat Loki," said Kumiko. "This fight is just a silly quarrel compared to Loki. He's an s-class demon." The blunt truth brought fear to the group.

TBC


	5. Still Traveling

Okay, so here's the pre-action chapter, just before the characters go into battle. It has less love and stuff. The song is by the "Red Hot Chili Peppers" I put it in there just because I thought it was kewl. SO Whatever……………………

**Disclaimer: I don't own right to Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't even own some of the o.c.s. I don't even own the name of my own OC. I don't own the song.**

Chapter 5

The cave was dark, dank and narrow. The fissure smelled on disuse and ancient spirits, and Rei seemed to be the only one to sense a foreboding presence. They had to go in the cave two at a time. Hurricane, Aisu's pet, led the pack. Aisu and Kumiko walking together and Mura and Rei brought up the middle. Masa was alone in the back with Genii but he didn't seem to mind because he still had on his continuous smile. They could sense the aura of the doorway and were getting closer.

"Rei," called Masa, his voice was unusually deep, calm, and quiet. Rei rolled her eyes and went to talk to Masa. "I've been thinking about something."

_What does this boy want_, was the first thought to her head. "What is it, spit it out," she said rudely.

"Did Mura tell you how he came upon the demons?"

"No, we've just been talking about clouds and rainbows for the last few minuets" She said sarcastically. She suddenly thought for a second about how Masa had given her his poncho and sighed. "Why." Her tone was somewhat kinder.

"Nothing, it's just that I've lived in forest for a time and I know those demons don't usually fight unless provoked and it takes a lot for them to get to their boiling point."

Her rudeness came back in full force defending Mura. "You are an ass, you know that! Murasame saved me and did than send that—that—thing to fight his battle." She said pointing at Genii.

Pissed off Rei stalked forward to catch up to Mura who in turn handed Rei a dagger. She swung it once and with that they began to laugh and giggle.

Aisu Kettou looked over her shoulder. "Why are they getting so worked up?" She said throwing her hands behind her head.

"It's not polite to spread rumors," Kumiko responded. "But I think those two have something going on." A smile graced her lips.

Aisu grinned. "What the hell do they see in each other?" Kumiko must have thought the question was rhetorical or just too rude for a reply because she didn't answer. Hurricane marched in front of her sniffing the air. "Well he did save her life. Their feelings for each other better not get in the way of killing Loki."

"He…killed your parents?" Kumiko asked confused not really remembering Aisu's reason for revenge.

"Killed them! He tortured them. When I found them, they were mutilated. I wouldn't even have called it a fight, it was a butchering."

"Just be thankful you weren't there. I saw my mother attacked first— she moved with a power I had never seen before, not even at her strongest. But she still seemed to be moving in slow motion compared to the monster Loki. He toyed with her, turning her own shadow attacks against her. I tried to help but this happened—" The shadow died away from her arm revealing her slender mechanical appendage.

"I even remember his face. A shadow engulfed her when it died, her body was the same but her face resembled a creature almost indescribable. All I can tell you is that it was hideous; a mutated appearance that resembled something you would find festering in a garbage can. The shadow engulfed this form and Kumiko returned to her normal state. "That's one picture I have stuck in my head, which I would do anything to forget."

The finally came to a large door. Before the war the door was open, but after the battle with Lord Yusuke, Koenma "locked" the gate. They had found it funny that Koenma had actually made the entry to the Ryu's world a real door. The trip through the cave had tired them out. So before unlocking the doorway they took a rest to eat.

"You guys," said Kumiko. She was tinkering with her menacing arm with tools she had in her side pack. "We all have to work together on killing Loki. He's just too strong for us to take alone. He'll try to turn us against each other."

"You seem to know the most about him. What are his powers?"

"Like me, he can take forms, like Rei he can manipulate flame, but he is a lot stronger than any of us. Masamune, I haven't seen your powers yet but I sure he's stronger than you too."

Genii, Masa's pet seemed to laugh as it settled down by Hurricane. "There are a lot of people stronger than me, but I'll do my best to back you three up and protect you." Masa took out his singed black guitar with a smile and strummed the strings.

"Aww you're sweet," said Kumiko, "but I don't think we'll need your protection." She swung her scythe through the air almost hitting Aisu.

"Masa," called Mura. He was standing in the back of the cave leaning against the rock wall. "I need to talk to you." Aisu and Kumiko shot glances at each other and Rei glared strangely.

He smiled. "After I practice a little on my guitar," Rei rolled her eyes and slid down the stonewall annoyed. He began to play a song that bordered on despair and happiness. Aisu and Kumiko who were both very musical liked his on-key voice, he wasn't a great singer but he wasn't unbearably awful. He began to sing:

"This is my time, this is my tale.

I can see clearly that this is not a place, for playin' solitaire.

Tell me where you want me………"

With that he drowned off with in the back of the cave with Masa leaving everyone wondering what the song meant.

To be continued………………


	6. Rei Mura Masa Kumiko Aisu

Okay, if you haven't guessed Mura/Murasame is also a sword. The story behind the sword smith Masamune is that his swords were believed to have spiritual attributes to them, and some stories say only those with a pure soul could wield them. In opposition, whoever forged the Murasame could not have understood properly the true purpose of a sword; to save lives not just to take. Hence Murasame had a destructive nature. The Murasame is probably based on the name "Muramasa" a sword smith whose swords were cursed by his misunderstanding of his art (also interesting is that Muramasa was one of Masamune's pupils). Murasame was probably made up to contrast with Masamune's swords.

**Disclaimer: I don't own right to Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't even own some of the o.c.s. I don't even own the name of my own OC. I don't own the song.**

Chapter 6

The cave was dark and damp. The two came to a small round opening in the cave. Bright light flashed in from a large cut in the top of the cave illuminating the stone room. Mura stood out of the light while Masa stood in the light. They faced each other. Mura laughed. "We are like mirror images of each other, the same and yet opposite. It has been a long time Masamune."

"You know me?" He said.

"I believe after your father died in the war with Yusuke, and your mother died before that, you trained with a sword smith, you are his namesake, your name derives from the sword you carry. I was the student of Masamune's pupil Muramasa, I didn't take his exact name but Murasame sounds just as good."

"Muramasa was a twisted jerk who didn't know the dull side of a sword from its edge." Masa said with his smile. "I'm surprised the blade of his sword didn't slide out of the hilt and kill you man. I mean; it's a miracle you survived with him."

"Never speak about my master that way! You stupid boy! Masamune was weak, and did not understand that swords were for taking blood."

"Man, don't tell me you are just like him, jeez. Shit, man are you that pathetic?"

"Shut up! You know nothing! A sword is an instrument of death and nothing more!" Murasame eyes narrowed beneath his dark tinted glasses.

The girls all sat around ready to enter the gate. Aisu rummaged through Masa bag. "Hey! Look, all he has in here are music sheets and armor. I like music and fighting as much as the next demon but what does he eat?" _He's so strange,_ Aisu thought to herself.

"Aisu, that's not polite." Kumiko muttered loud enough for the ice wolf to hear.

Rei then turned her eyes from the cave entrance to the others. "What do you suppose they are talking about?"

"Probably which one of us is the prettiest," the question drew Aisu away from Masa's bag. "As for them I think Mura cool, he doesn't have on a stupid smile all the time… and he seems stronger. But Masa plays guitar, I like that, so…whatever. They're equal in my book." Her shoulders rose and fell in a 'meh' motion, letting the other girls know that, that was that.

"I don't know Mura too well, but I know even less about Masa. I think I'll have to get to know them better before I make a decision. What about you Rei? Who do you like?"

Rei rolled her eyes. She hated chatter like this; it all turned to gossip in the end. "I don't trust anybody, especially people as jaunty as Masa. I like bad boys like Mura." She said with a grin that could not be held back.

The girls laughed. "So you finally open up to us huh Rei? Okay now we have something to talk about." Aisu teased causing the girls laugh further. Rei rolled her eyes again wishing she hadn't said anything. But Mura was with still with Masa and she had nobody to talk to. So she smiled and sat by the girls.

Aisu liked Rei's attitude. Rei had this way of keeping them away with her sarcastic way of talking just like her father use to. Aisu's head dropped as she remembered her parents. She squeezed her katana. Loki won't stop killing until he is killed. "Girls, no matter what, no matter who gets the kill, I want Loki dead. Loki is a fire demon, I'm ice. He might be too powerful for me to get a good hit with a spirit energy attack. If I fail I want you girls to rip out his heart and burry it in a memorial for me, so in death I can rest. Okay?"

The girls were silent for a while. Then simultaneously they both replied "Yeah,"

Masa and Mura had not said a word; they just stared each other down, Masa's smile against Mura's stern gaze. Masa's sash hung from his head and Mura glared behind his sunglasses. After moments of intense stares Murasame broke the silence, "Masa, I just wanted to tell you that if I die in the Ryu land I want you to have my sword Murasame."

Masa nodded in agreement. "Same, I would want you to have Masamune. Deal?"

"Yeah," and with that the two shook hands.

TBC


	7. 7 Chap

Okay, so here's the action (finally you say). For some more myth our Hero and heroines are going against Loki's sons, Fenir the Wolf, and the mighty sea-serpent.

**Disclaimer: I don't own right to Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't even own some of the o.c.s. I don't even own the name of my own OC. **

Chapter 7

They locked to door behind them. Mura took the fuda (the pieces of paper you see priest and priestess use in anime) which had the sign for "key" written on it in black marker and stuffed it in his pocket. They were in a forest. Each of them remembered the story of how Lord Yusuke had to travel through the forest of Gen-kai.

They made it out the forest and began to climb a slope. The slope stretched on for miles and at the end sat a beautiful castle surrounded by dark ominous clouds that spat fire and brimstone instead of lighting and thunder. Long creatures that resembled flying snakes swirled around the castle, dragons.

Rei's arm was in bandages (much like Hiei's bandages after the Dark Tournament). But she loved these bandages, with it came a sense of satisfaction that she had learned several flame techniques of her idol, Lord Hiei. She still had work on the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, but her powers were coming along. It had been 9 days since Masa and Mura's "little talk". They stayed in the cave planning and training.

Rei's feeling towards the group had grown. It was actually Masa, the one she trusted the least, who had shown her Hiei's moves. It had been after they're talk she had approached him. After asking several question about what they talked about—and getting no solid answer—she asked him about his powers. "I use my spirit energy to summon creatures from spirit world. Genii, is one of my favorites which is why I keep him around." Seeing her confused look his shook his head. "It's kinda' like Lord Hiei's Dragon of a Darkness Flame technique. Actually I could learn that move if I had any control of conflagration." From there and the look of interest in Rei's eyes it was only several days of relentless training.

Aisu noticed thins but what was on her mind was killing Loki! Taking out his heart was what she wanted. She would gladly destroy anyone in her way if she at least had that one joy.

"We'll have to find someway in." said Rei.

"What about your fog Aisu?"

"No, I put out to much energy to do it. What about your shape-shifting powers Kumiko?"

Kumiko shook her head. "Even with help I can probably only do 4 people including me and not including Hurricane and Genii, there is probably one of us who will have to go uncloaked."

Suddenly they all turned to Masa. He was nolonger wearing his white outfit but adjusting white leg and shin guards, which were engraved with two black tails, one on each of leg guard. The black tails wound up to his chest plate which had a etching of two of the long snakelike dragons that were surround the castle etched onto the plate in black. He adjusted his wrist and armguards and his long white sash hung from his head. The bag he had the armor in, the bag he was carrying all this time now flew away lifeless.

Masa had his sword to his side and the same weird smile on his face. "How do I look? It the same armor Ryu wears. It's made by a real Ryu. So……do I look like a real Ryu? I mean I could have worn the knight's armor but I have always felt more comfortable in samurai."

The girls all nodded speechless. "Come on Masa," said Mura. Masa picked up his guitar case. "Let's go I got a plan,"

5 Ryus approached the gates. One was holding 2 creatures in his hand a wolf and a dark doglike beast. The guard—who was asleep—jumped to attention. "Who goes there!"

"It's just me!" growled one of the Ryu. "I found these two creatures, would make a good meal hu?" The guard nodded and let them pass into the castle. Soon as they were past all the sleeping Ryu laid out drunk along the floor. The shadow around Aisu, Rei, and Kumiko and Mura faded away. Masa set Genii and Hurricane down. "Good beast-spirit," Masa rubbed Genii's head.

Aisu stopped. Drawing Yuki-ken-Aisu, the frozen katana, she growled showing her fangs and claws. "I smell a rat in wolf's clothing,"

Laughter came from deep within the castle. A door closed behind, locking them in. A trap? "The guards may have been easily fooled but I am not."

From the dark came a very handsome guy (not to sound like I'm into guys or anything). He had long blue hair down to his feet, with rippling muscles and a muscle shirt on. He had on light blue pants and large blue boots. "I am Fenir (not sure if spelled right). Have you come to join us?" Rei shed her trench coat leaving it lying in a hump on the floor.

He turned to Mura, then shaking his head turned to Aisu. "Oh look and you brought me a mate. I must thank you she's quite beautiful." Though he was polite that didn't stop Aisu's anger. With her speed she was on Fenir in an instant, but he was also quick and was able to dodge her move. As she descended from her jump attack, he slammed his fist against her back, kneed her in her stomach, and then finished her off with a spinning back kick.

"Woman beater!" Cried Masa. His smile had not faded but it did drop. He grabbed his necklace made of beast-fangs and drew a sign of dark light in the air. Genii, rushed forward, dark energy fleeting as he ran he slammed into Fenir at top speed. They had finally witnessed Masa's powers and were not impressed as it had only made Fenir flinch. Masa's smile reappeared as Genii returned to his side. "Won't be doing that again, sorry Genii,"

Fenir laughed. Next up was Kumiko. Several dark balls arose from the ground and swam through the air at Fenir. Fenir held out his hand and the balls died away smothered by his spirit energy. Kumiko swung with several left handed attacks then a roundhouse kick, Fenir blocked the several punches then reared his head back with a laugh dogging the kick. Rei ran in while he was distracted. She snapped her fingers throwing a fire ball but Fenir waved his hand again and his spirit energy dissolved the fire balls.

He moved his hands back and in one quick move had zipped past Rei. Nobody had seen the move except for Aisu—being helped up by Hurricane—who was able to follow it because she was fast enough. Fenir had hurt Rei badly, taking his claws across her stomach, and around her arm. Rei gasped and fell but Masa was soon to her side, holding her close. "Are you her mate? You could have chosen better." He laughed.

Mura eyes narrowed his completely disappeared. He ran in and swung hitting Fenir. But the wolf caught his last puch and tossed him. There was a sudden shift in his aura, his spirit energy changed. He called Genii to him sitting Genii by Rei. Masa's face looked like a true warrior's, his eyes burned with the blood of a thousand deaths, his hand holding the hilt of his sword, which carried the same name as he did, Masamune. Masa stopped as if he came to realize what he was doing, first he looked disgusted with himself and then he just smiled.

"RAAAAA!" Blood paved the floor. Blood trickled down to the ground………………

TO be continued……………..


	8. Gates and Castles

**Disclaimer: I don't own right to Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't even own some of the o.c.s. I don't even own the name of my own OC. **

Chapter 8

Fenir let out a shrill howl into the air. Taking the dagger Mura had given Rei from his arm he swerved grabbing Rei by her throat. Rei's face went numb. "I know you……I can't remember where but—" Rei spit in his face. "How dare you!" He tossed her like a rag doll. Kumiko jumped catching her and they slid across the ground together. Masa grabbed his necklace again and this time drew a different symbol in the air. Genii began to gather energy in front of him. A black ball shot out hurtling towards Fenir. But Fenir just turned knocking the ball away with his good arm.

"Guess you're not strong enough Genii, I'll have to summon someone else." As Fenir approached Masa with a glare in his eyes, Masa went towards his sword.

"Don't bother! **Shards Of Hell**!" Ice shards shot from the air. The knives pierced Fenir sending him flying back howling.

Still he began to rise. He stood on the ground on his hands and knees. "You can't beat me!" Fenir went through several spasms. His face began to stretch outward. His arms grew larger, his hair began to stand and raise becoming fur. His jaw dropped and his snapped his razor like fangs several times. His back arched as his legs grew outward and his feet grew long and hairy. Right before their eyes, Fenir had become a large blue wolf. He faced Aisu who had taken a step back seeing this transformation.

In one move he bounded over to Aisu. Masa moved quickly tackling Aisu out the way. Fenir missed sliding into the stone wall. "Move weakling!" cried Aisu, pushing Masa away.

As Fenir leapt again at Aisu Mura charged hitting him with all his spirit energy. The wolf flew back but caught his balance. As Fenir leapt at Mura a dark light wrapped around his ankles. He was slammed against the floor and turned to Kumiko.

Kumiko smiled. "Don't you hate it when that happens?" Fenir leapt at her. With the quickness of Aisu she moved to the side and with one hand—her left—she grabbed Fenir and slammed him to the ground. "REI NOW!"

Rei jumped into the air with her dagger. Fire surrounded it igniting the room in dark light. Kumiko jumped away. With one strike she cut down into Fenir killing him in horrible pain. She had done it, _The Sword of the Darkness Flame_, using the dagger as the object she harnessed her spirit energy in. Fenir howled out loud. His body which couldn't take the pain just collapsed, and went limp. His breath stopped and his tongue rolled out his mouth. He was dead. Rei jumped away. The room shook, scaring the team.

"He was no wolf," growled Aisu.

"You're right," said Rei. "He was just a sexist dog." She grimaced from the pain of her wounds. She was hurt more than anyone else. "That was sure loads of fun." She said sarcastically.

Kumiko smiled. "You fought valiantly, as did Mura and Aisu and—"

"—NOT this weakling though!" Aisu growled at Masa who was staring off into space. "You weakling! You didn't even try to hurt him. You carry that sword around like some tough guy, but all you are is some bum! Why don't you just go, leave the fighting up to us! I love music, but if all you're good for it plucking a guitar then you shouldn't be here!"

"Aisu don't be rude he saved your life," said Kumiko.

Rei was going to tell them without Masa she would have never learned to use the Sword of the Darkness Flame but Masa gave her a strange look. Kumiko wanted to say Aisu was just being rude but stopped at Masa's cold stare. His smile was gone and his face showed no sign of ever being happy. His bright eyes now faded into a strange dull lifelessness, two brown pools of immense depression. Even when he had grown angry his eyes had retained a fire, but now they were empty, and cold.

His eyes pierced through the girls and made Aisu wonder if she had gone too far with her words. "You're right Aisu. You girls and Mura are powerful enough to handle yourselves. I'd just be getting in your way. Besides, I have business of my own to tend to anyway." His voice was as cold as Aisu's sword and as monotonous as his eyes. Masa turned walking over to his guitar case which he had set down before the battle, picking it up and turning. He grabbed his necklace of beast fangs and said a few words. Genii emitted power which surrounded them.

"Your spirit-energy is fully renewed. I……bid you all farewell."

He headed towards the shadows. "Masa," called Mura. Masa just simply turned smiled, gave him a salute with two fingers and disappeared into the shadows. They waited a second. "He's gone," he said.

"Let's go, we have to defeat Loki." Aisu said coldly. The next door lied in front of them. Kumiko pulled her left arm back and smashed the door down. They stepped into a warm room, crossing the bridge they stepped onto a platform surrounded by bubbling water. "It's too hot in here," Aisu looked nervous.

The platform retracted and a metal door took the place of the wooden one which was knocked over bye Kumiko. Again laughter filled the air but instead of a heavy voice the voice that came out was slimy like a snake. "Sssssooo," it hissed. "You have defeated my bro but I asssssure you, you won't defeat me. I will ssssee to it you will never meet my father."

Aisu drew her blade only to have it knocked into the water below by something hard and fast. "No!" she cried as she watched the sword spiraled into the water and dove to the bottom with a splash. The movement was so quick. Arising from the water, a large creature, blue with webbed claws. It stuck out its long red tongue laughing.

To be continued……………


	9. The Final Son, The Only Daughter, and Th...

Okay, Getting restless Loki is only a second away. This next enemy dies really, really, really, quick.

**Disclaimer: I don't own right to Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't even own some of the o.c.s. I don't even own the name of my own OC. **

Chapter 9

"Aisu what are you going to do?" Kumiko dropped her black trench coat. A black shadow came up from the ground, leaving behind Kumiko's scythe.

"I'll fight with my claws and fangs that's what'll do."

The sea-serpent snapped at Aisu first who simple jumped back. Hurricane Aisu pet lunged and missed. Aisu grabbed Hurricane and leapt back but the serpent snapped again leaving her to jump back again. He was working her towards the edge of the platform, if it wasn't for Mura hitting the creature with a small blast of spirit energy she would have fell over.

"This guy is not to strong, the only reasons he has us cornered is because of his size."

Kumiko moved back leaping out the way of a strike. But as she landed the creatures tail swung out from the water knocking her back off the platform and knocking her scythe from her hand. Kumiko screamed as she fell back the water getting closer. Then splash. Instantly Rei and Aisu jumped in after her.

The water was mucky. Swimming through it was like walking through mud. Kumiko began to sink. Lightning fast Rei swam towards Kumiko followed by Aisu who wasn't as fast in water as she was on land. As they swam the water began to get colder. A blue blur whizzed past them headed towards Kumiko. It was Aisu who latched one to one of its scales almost ripping it from the creature's body and Rei followed. The creature slightly shivered. It was freezing cold. It was then Aisu knew why, her sword.

Kumiko had snapped awake, grabbing her throat she struggled for air. It had begun to get unbearable cold and the creature had swerved from Kumiko's path and headed up. Kumiko like her friends latched on to the creature all of them holding on to the last bit of air in their lungs. The creature arose from the water. Air rushed into the girls lungs. Thankfully the creature stretched out landing on the platform where Mura watched.

One by one he helped the girls off the creature onto the platform. "Ha!" said Aisu. "We both were fools to think that my katana would be disposed of so easily. Even now it is freezing over your waters. Guess you don't like the cold, being the son of a fire demon."

The serpant growled. Dripping wet Kumiko walked over to it. Her hair dripped wet and straight flipped over her red eye. She took her metal fist and pounded it into the creature's face. It flew backwards. "I can't………even……RAAA!" Kumiko turned.

Killing the 2nd brother had opened up another door but there was no bridge. It was only a second before the water had fully frozen over. Aisu snapped her fingers and up came a bridge of ice. Her katana was embedded in the middle. Carefully they crossed into the next room.

It was a warm room. Dark, the only light that shot through was the light from the broken windows. Windows which once were great, and told many stories now shattered. The room was basically empty except for at throne which sat on the other side. Sprawled out on the throne, covered in black was a young man. His leg was leaning over the side of the throne and he twirled his hand regally. "Welcome to my kingdom,"

"Who are you?" asked Aisu.

He laughed. "I am the trickster, I am the wildfire, and I am the bringer of the ragnork. I'm Loki." Loki stood. His side was wrapped in gauze, blood sokaed. Someone had already injured him. Who was strong enough to do that?

It didn't matter, the fact that he was injured was enough. It gave the heroes a edge over him.

"Liar!" screamed Kumiko. She had Loki imaged burnt into her mind. She had taken its shape. This man could not be, no way he could be Loki. "Loki is………is—"

"—A horrible monster who murdered your family. Excuse me for interrupting you dear but I take different forms for each person I kill. I remember you girls. Kumiko, Aisu, Rei I even remember the traitors Murasame." He said Rei's name with much more interest than the other. And what did he mean when he called the brave and heroic Murasame Shadow "traitorous."

"May I ask you one question though, why would Koenma give you the key? He wouldn't dare do such a thing not just to fulfill your personal vendettas."

"We came to stop your new Ryu army!"

Loki laughed again. "Foolish girl, if I really had a new army don't you think they would be leaping all over you right now?" The girls looked at each other. "Rei can you explain this to me? After all you are my only living child."

The girls shifted away from Rei. Was it true? What's it really true. Was Rei Loki's daughter? To find out the answer read the next chapter.

To be continued…………


	10. The Trickster The Traitor and The Truth

I think Messed up the storyline a little with the true i.d.s of our characters, but that's for the readers to decide. THE LONGEST CHAP I HAVE EVER DID FOR A FAN FICTION EVER!

**Disclaimer: I don't own right to Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't even own some of the o.c.s. I don't even own the name of my own OC. **

Chapter 10

"I hate you! I hate you more than life itself! DO you know the fucking hurt you caused me, what my mother did to me because of what I was?"

"Frankly I don't give a shit," Loki just laughed. "Your mother was complaining when I was riding the shit out of her."

Kumiko had heard enough. Doing what Rei wanted to do, she charged Loki dropping her black trench coat. "**FIREWALL**!" Loki waved his hand sending up a wall of flame. The wall of fire died and Loki was gone, standing above his throne. Another wall of flame went up, Loki slammed his fist into the floor sending up rocks. Each of them traveled through the fire wall lighting on fire and flew forward. "**BRIMSTONE**!" Rei jumped in front of Kumiko,. A shield of black flame arouse, much as Loki's wall had, but the power of Loki was too strong. She was sent hurting back as the flame rocks broke through.

Kumiko thought it was nothing she couldn't handle. She transported REi away through the shadow of the flames coming out then put appeared on the other side with her left arm raised. Loki caught her punch then slammed his right arm down hard on Kumiko. Kumiko screamed hearing the gears in her metal arm grind together then the sound of it finally snapping. A ball of flame hurtled towards her. The shadows took Kumiko to safety.

Aisu rushed in. She swung at Loki with her sword. The blade went right through him. Loki image faded away and he reappeared beside her. "An illusion!" He punched Aisu sending her flying back. Mura ran in with a scissor kick but again it was just and illusion. Loki sent a fireball directly into Mura's chest.

"Tricky son of a—" Rei tried to help. Black fire whipped from her fist. She charged Loki who accomplished the same feat as her. The two went hand to hand. Block, punch, block. Rei jabbed punching Loki in his injured ribs. Loki growled, grabbed her fist and tossed her. Rei caught her balance fueled on nothing but hatred she charged again. They fought again. Block, punch, punch, punch, block. Rei put all her energy in one punch. She swung hard.

Miss.

He moved so fast that the group couldn't warn each other before he attacked.

Loki caught her off guard. He tried to come down on her with his fist. Rei still having some strength left over Rei blocked the first strike but in doing so left herself unguarded. Loki came again but was stopped by one of Kumiko's shadows wrapped around his arm. Loki was sent into a state of shock for an instant long enough for Rei to come up with a powerful fiery fist straight for his weak-spot.

GONE!

Another illusion.

"Rei Kumiko watch out!" Mura yelled. Loki kicked Rei stupid. Everybody in the room felt the stike. Rei fell back and Loki was already to Kumiko. With a fiery fist he sent Kumiko sailing through the sky. The whole room shook from the power of the strike.

Aisu moved in. "SHARDS OF HELL!" A Firewall went up melting the ice. Aisu held her hand out and some of the rocks dropped down frozen into blocks of ice. But Loki knew she could handle it. In an instant Loki was behind her,

Distraction!

Loki was on her in an instant he backslapped, Hurricane who tried to protect its master, with a fiery fist. Aisu tried to move away but Loki kneed her in the stomach. She fell to her knees he eyes vacant and her mouth agape.

Loki picked her up by her throat. "I think I'm a little too hot for you,"

Mura jumped in, but Loki caught him with a kick. Aisu kicked Loki's bloody side, Loki grimaced letting her fall out of his grip falling to the floor uninjured but gasping for air. Hurricane moved to protect its master again. Loki kicked the creature into a wall. Aisu screamed rolling out of the way of a downward strike back over to her dog.

Loki spun, jumping over a charge by Mura flame spinning from his fist. He landed behind Kumiko sending up a wave of flame again. The FIREWALL was his defensive technique and the BRIMSTONE was his offensive. While the Firewall was up no one could break though to attack him except for Kumiko wit her ability to move through shadow.

That's why Loki went for her next. Kumiko huddled on the ground for an instant. Loki did the same imitating her. At first Kumiko thought it was a form of mockery. But the Loki's arm began to grow into a twanged broken metal thing. Loki stepped forward taking Kumiko's form. The flames around them died and the others who were ready to attack suddenly paused in confusion. They couldn't tell the difference.

"See Kumiko, we're not so different." Loki whispered. It was this words that threw off his plan to confuse the others, hearing Loki's voice Aisu jabbed her blade into Kumiko's doppelganger right into his previously injured side. He screamed taking several different forms one of which was the monster Kumiko saw. Rei took her dagger and drove it into him in the same spot. Mura charged next grabbing Loki and slamming him against the wall. Mura jabbed his sword into Loki's stomach. Loki's flame licked Mura's face pushing him back.

"TRAITOR!" called Loki as his body burst into flames. The flames licked the roof then faded away as a screaming.

There was silence between everybody. Most of the attention was on Rei who was strangely still. Finally she shook her head, "Dam I need a drink,"

"Were you really his daughter?"

Rei just nodded.

Aisu smiled. "Good job,"

"It was easy,"

"Were we fighting the same person?"

Mura smiled approaching the throne. "Mura, what are you doing?"

"Taking my rightful place," Mura stepped onto the throne. He sat laughing.

"Come on Mura, stop playing, we have to get out of here before the Ryu come. The girls stared into Mura's dark eyes. Eyes that could sent them into a world of heavenly dark lust. Each of the girls felt uneasy. "He's not playing, are you Mura?"

"It was easy to trick that fool Koenma into believing that the Ryu were going to attack again. The problem was finding people strong enough to help me get here. Finally I decided it wasn't about strength but will, people who were so angry at Loki that they would go all the way without asking too many questions."

"You tricked us?"

"Masa was the closes to figuring things out, the demons in the forest, our little talk. I was close to killing him then but that would have raised your eyebrows. No matter, he got his feelings hurt by Aisu and decided to run."

"Why?"

"Why not?" He said answering her question with another question. "TO become king of the Ryu! Ever wonder why I was the only detective to survive? I was working with Loki or double crossing him, I was the one who weakened him—stabbed him while he slept—then made my escape and put my plan in motion. Now that Loki is dead and I'm the one who killed him—" (which in all truth it was a team effort)"—I will become the true leader and now that I have the fuda to open the gate I will lead the army to a direct attack on the spirit world capital."

"Yes and now, you three will become my queens,"

"Says who you fucking chauvinist pig! You can't handle all three of us."

He smiled. "I've been watching you, I know you're powers,"

With that the final battle began……

Aisu was first to attack but as she swung her blade a wall of black flame engulfed her. Kumiko was the one who saved her shadow grabbed her from the flame. The creature Hurricane stuck next but the pet was no match for Murasame's awesome speed.

"He has Rei's power!"

Mura pulled back his hand. "Spirit gun!" The bright light slammed into Aisu. That's when Rei came in, with her right hook. Mura rolled with the punch the moving away. He grabbed Rei throwing her like a rag doll. A second shadow arose from the same flame and engulfed Kumiko. She reappeared in front of Mura catching his right hook to her cheek. Already weak from the previous battles the group was being taken care of easily.

"I know all your moves, I know everything I have been watching learning how to manipulate your powers from the beginning." Mura drew his sword he approached Kumiko who was on the ground defensive thanks to her broken metal arm. As he came down hard the other two girls motioned but were too late.

A chime echoed through the throne room. A brilliant flash lit the room engulfing everything. The light died away and Masamune stood over Kumiko, his katana was finally drawn horizontally opposing Murasame's strike. Masamune's head was down, his hair over his face hung shading his eyes. Genii was nowhere in sight. He easily pushed Murasame back then turned to Kumiko. In a deep and serious voice he spoke to her, "Are you all right?"

The power in his voice sent chills down Kumiko's spine. Masamune picked her up bridal style placing her by the other two girls. He looked up and smiled at the three running his hands through his hair. "Sorry I'm late, had to take care of something,"

Rei shook her head, "Who the hell are you?"

He laughed, "Remember I told you my father fought in the war against the Ryu with Lord Yusuke?" They all knodded. "That's not entirely true. My father is Lord Yusuke. My real name is Sir Yusuke the II.." The girls said nothing.

Mura attacked again, Masa countered with his katana. The two went at it, their swords clashing, the true battle between good and evil. Masa caught a powerful right hook from Mura that sent him flying back. Mursame imitating Aisu's technique began to gather energy. "Shards of Hell!" He shouted throwing out ice shards towards Masa while he was still flying back from the previous blow.

"My powers," Aisu cried.

Masa spoke to himself. "Don't doge, dig in and strike!" Masa dug he's feet into the ground slowing his flight backwards the shards still coming at him he swung his blade cutting the ice before they made contact. He was left with only scratches.

"CRAP HE DID IT! HE AVOIDED MY SPECIAL MOVE!" Aisu heart almost jumped out her body.

Mura was distracted through he still charged Masa. Masa locked the blades Mura pulled back leaving himself open to attack. Masa stuck out but Mura was quick he spun and cut Masa. Masa dropped his sword out of shock of being cut. Mura moved to kill Masa but there was a sound of a roar. A wave of black fire, shadow, and ice tried to engulf Mura all at once. Mura spun and the fire dissipated. He leapt away from the ice bolt and even dodged the tendril of the shadow reaching out for him.

"I wanted your attention," said Rei. Masa grabbed his blade and cut Mura. "Shot Gun!" Mura called sending several bullets of energy at Masa. Kumiko and Hurricane moved in only to be kicked down. Masa changed again and Mura turned. Masa became caught in a flame wall rise. Rocks battered His body sending him flying back. He was caught in the FIREWALL and the BRIMSTONE. Masa fell back his body bruised and burnt. Genii jumped into the fight biting off Mura's ear. Mura screamed. He was distracted. Aisu moved in, she swung down with her sword……too late. It was a total miss. Mura had leapt back holding his ear.

"He's too powerful,"

"There's one move," said Rei. She moved pulling her fist back. Power began to gather in her fist. She let a black flame erupt from her arm a large creature arose from it. The monster streaked out. The black dragon loomed over Mura who screamed. It swallowed Mura whole leaving only the sword.

Masa, limping his body bruised and burnt. His body was blackened. He walked over picking up the katana and twirling it. "He did want me to have it."

They heard commotion of a group of Ryu behind them. "I don't have any energy to fight them."

Rei fell to her knees. "Let's get out of here,"

Kumiko stood barely. "I'll take care of that,"

The shadows took them away into safety.

**TO be continued………**  
The next one will be the last..Apostlued


	11. The End

**LAST CHAP! GOODBYE Ya'll. THERE'S JUST A LITTLE ROMANCE AT THE END SO OOOOHHH**

**Disclaimer: I don't own right to Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't even own some of the o.c.s. I don't even own the name of my own OC. **

Chapter 11

Burns, cuts, bruises, (a broken mechanical arm), so many injuries the group lost count. Koenma—the smug bastard—had to apologize several times for sending them into such a situation. Aisu had to be held back or she and Hurricane would have ripped his heart out and feasted on it. After of few days resting the team was ready to go their separate ways but only after an explanation from a friend.

"Dam Boton! be gently will you?" Masa sat in the hospital bed. His body being treated for major burns. They all had been burnt but nobody else had run into a firewall. "AHHH!" His screams echoed across the hospital wing.

"Just like your father, always complaining. You're just lucky you came out of it, I hate to have to take you to Spirit World like I did your father. I've seen the damage Loki has caused. You are a lucky one Masa."

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you why didn't you die?"

She popped Masa. "Because silly, I'm the Grim Reaper."

It was a vague answer but made sense. Masa only half understanding the answer just nodded. The three girls walked in and saw the beautiful blue haired girl soaking Masa's arm. She smiled, I leave you four alone."

The girls just stood looking at him. Seeing Lady Boton was proof enough he was really Yusuke's son, but there were still questions to be answered.

"Hey, Kumiko I see you got your arm fixed."

"So you're not a shaman?" Asked Kumiko plainly.

"Nope,"

"And you can't summon Spirit Beast at will?" asked Aisu.

"Nope,"

"And you aren't as stupid as you look?" Asked Rei.

Masa said nothing he just stared at her with a blank look on his face.

"So what's you story?"

"After the war I was orphaned. My father had made serious enemies in his line of work, I couldn't go to the detective school where I would be known by everybody so Boton brought me to this guy named Masamue who could teach me to protect myself, use the sword, use my spirit energy, you know shit like that. After a while after Masamune died, I took his name. My first test came, hatching a spirit beast. Out popped Genii and I was dubbed a Spirit Detective. The whole shaman thing was just a cover I can't summon crap from spirit world. Genii is just a normal spirit beast and Lord Hiei taught me the sword of the darkness flame when I was a little kid, couldn't use it though, so I guess it was just a joke to him."

"Why not just tell us,"

"Koenma said I would be better undercover, watching detectives who seemed to go to the darkside, selling humanity out for demonic power."

"Like Murasame,"

"Ah yes—my arch rival. He was strange, nice parents, raised in school to control his gift of being able to imamate other's powers, Muramasa trained him about swords on request paid in full, rich, powerful, but one a psychotic mother fucker. Koenma trusted him at first but after he was the only one to return from the ryu lands out of several seasoned detectives, Koenma's a smug bastard but he's not retarded. He put me in charge to watch Mura Shadow."

"Is that why you disappeared to tell koenma of Mura's betrayal?" said Kumiko.

"Naww I just wasn't about to fight Loki. I wasn't getting my ass killed." The girls stared at him. He laughed. "I'm just kidding. Yeah Kumiko, I reported him. I tried to get back to help you girls against Loki but some Ryu got in the way."

"One more question, what did you and Mura talk about in the cave that day?"

Masa laughed. "We were arguing about which one of you girls is prettiest," he lied.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Who did you vote for?"

Masa smiled eyeing Rei for an instant. The he turned to Kumiko grabbing her hand. She blushed. He let go of he hand and eyed Aisu. He kissed Aisu on Kumiko on the forehead—Rei on the hand knowing she would wouldn't like his touch. Then got up heading for the door.

"I said you all were ugly!"

ALL three girls chased after him. "You run pretty fast for someone in the hospital!"

The Three girls chased after him. Down the hospital hall laughing as they chased him.

THIS IS IT!

OR IS IT?

MOST LIKELY!

YEAH I THINK

THIS IS……

THE END


End file.
